Lighting systems exist to illuminate objects around a physical space of a user. In order to have a flexible and adaptable lighting arrangement, solutions utilize multiple light sources to be activated and controlled manually by a user. What is needed is a solution capable of creating dynamic light projection solutions to assist with a user's interactions with surrounding objects.